Not Here
Warnings: language + adult themes Note: this is based on something true, except I'm twisting it to make it an adult relationship thingy. please, don't mock the way I write this, Im crying about writing it but i thought it would make a good story so yeah... ---- "I don't want to be here! Not here! Please, let me go!" She was scared, worried, and torn. She'd been trapped, abused, raped and assaulted beyond belief and she was certain that her captor was going to allow her to stay in that dull room for another month, letting her swallow her diminishing pride as she took another beating. ''"Think you have any say?" he kicked at her whilst she was down, bloodied and bruised on the cement floor. "You're nothing but a bitch to me!" he kept kicking, laughing as he heard her screams. She couldn't escape because it was far too late and she knew that even attempting it was flirting with a fate much worse than death. '' Part 1! James McLoughlin, cassanova, handsome, recently in a relationship with Jessica Evans; a beautiful girl from Southern California. I swore that they'd been arguing a few times, but they claimed they were fine, that they never argued. Pah. What a lie! Beneath that facade, I knew there was something going on - I just didn't have the heart to tell anyone besides Chris. And even he had decided I was looking far too much into this! I knew Jess, not all that well but I knew her before she moved in with James, and she was a lot happier. Her face had dropped since. She looked, to say politely, terrible. She was always so... agitated, jumpy, scared, worried, agoraphobic. It scared me. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I sat, sipping the piping hot coffee from the white mug. It was a cold day, so I was determined to stay warm by any means if it meant not freezing my ass off. Alaska was ''not ''the place for me. Kris sat next to me and poked my shoulder, pulling up his chair. "Do you ''have ''to wear that screwy turtle neck? It sucks!" I looked at him awkwardly then down to my black turtleneck. "...it's warm." he laughed at my remark, pointing at Jessica Evans who sat over the other side of the plaza, reading a book and scribbling down notes from it, presumably. "Now, you wear a jacket to keep warm - ''not a goddamn turtleneck. ''Dude, they left the style in like the 70's! I wish you'd wear nicer stuff." his Alaskan accent was pretty thick, and I was just here with a terrible British accent - it was bad. I looked at Jessica again. She seemed thick with make-up today, and she was covering up her arms a lot. I sat arm warmers, a jacket, long-sleeves and tons of bracelets. I'd never seen her cover her arms up, ''ever. ''It was startling. Eh, I shrugged it off and tried to see the book she was reading. "Of Sense and Sensibility". What a nice book. Classical, yet sexy - she had good taste. part 2! I looked out the frozen window pane, watching the snow hit the floor. It was a cold day and I was curled up by the fire reading a great book - ''Necronomicon ''by H.P Lovecraft. It was a brilliant book, and I'd always enjoyed his work. I stretched my legs and looked over at the cat on my sofa. I'd attracted numerous strays since taking up my residence here, and it was definately a change from the metropolis in London, where there were near no animals, especially not strays. I thought about earlier, I'd seen Jess and James in the mall, they were hugging, they seemed normal, but she seemed... devoid of feeling. Her face was long and drawn out, resembling that of a painting - still and expressionless. She was paler than ever, and her long hair seemed to be unkempt just tied up in a basic bun at the top of her head. She kept her head down... I wonder what was up with her today. Despite them being a couple, she hardly seemed all that interested in him, I'd seen her look at other guys once or twice but she quickly took her deep-set eyes back to the ground, attempting to seem uninterested despite the vague allure. I sighed, wondering. Category:Romance